Who am I, does anyone know the real me?
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: When Harry gives in to his desires he finds out something that will make him leave. He could never tell anyone, not even his friends know who he really is. Warning: slash, male/male relationship, male pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After saying goodbye to Remus and Tonks, he also sat with others that died that he knew. Harry would talk to them, hold their dead hands, kiss their forehead before moving on to another. He knew people was watching him, he knew photos were being taken of what he was doing, but not once did anyone say anything or disrupt him while he thanked the people that died by making the ultimate sacrifice. Right after speaking with Dumbledore's portrait, Harry had spoken with McGonagall and Kingsley. He told them about Snape and asked that his body be removed from the shrieking shake, he also asked Kingsley to allow Draco and Narcissa Malfoy go, then explained how they both helped Harry which gave him the chance to finish Voldemort. He also handed over Snape's memory to McGonagall, for proof of what Snape had been doing but also they would get to see exactly what everything was about. So Kingsley agreed with Harry because he knew the young man would not ask something so important like releasing the two Malfoy's unless it was the truth, but Kingsley did have Lucius Malfoy taken away and when he did that, he saw Narcissa and Draco Malfoy actually look relieved the moment he was out of their sight.

While the Weasley's were waiting to work on details about removing Fred's body, Harry stepped over to the Malfoy's who were still sitting together and Harry thought they looked shocked.

'Mr. Potter, I don't know how to thank you for speaking with the minister about us,' Narcissa stood up, 'Thank you.'

'It was the right thing to do Mrs. Malfoy, you helped, you did the right thing in the end, that to me told me everything I needed. So I think you deserve a second chance, a lot of people deserve that now.'

'You have given my son and I that chance, we will not let you down, again, thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Harry turned to Draco, 'Do you think we could speak in private?'

'Yes, of course Potter,' Draco looked at his mother, 'If you want to stay you can, or I'll meet you later mother.'

'I might head home Draco, then get ready to sell that place. We can finally buy something we both like,' Narcissa hugged her son, 'Put all animosities behind you Draco, it's time to be ourselves.'

'I will mother,' Draco let his mother go, 'Where do you want to speak Potter?'

'Mrs. Malfoy, I'll try not to keep your son long and he'll be safe until he gets home,' Harry gave a tired smile before leading Draco into one of the old classrooms that survived the fighting. He closed and sealed the room before facing Draco Malfoy, 'There's a few things I want to say to you Malfoy. The first is thank you for not identifying me at your home.'

'It's the least I could do Potter, but I knew you would escape if you got the chance, you always did. So I had to give you that shot to put your plans into action, whatever they were. But I have to thank you, you saved me in the room of requirement, something that surprised me actually.'

'There's only two people I would have let die like that, Voldemort and Bellatrix, now they're both dead. But I couldn't let you died and that leads to this, there's something personal I want to say as well and I'm hoping you will be honest with me. I know neither of us have ever really been honest with each other, but it's different now, we can finally have the life where we don't have to worry about what he will do. I think it's time to say what we want, do what we want because all of us could have died here last night. So here goes,' Harry took a couple of steps until he was standing right in front of Draco, 'Even though the magical world does not accept gay men, I'm gay and I have fancied you for years, but tried to hide it by making everyone think I hated you. Now even though nothing can come of this, you're straight for one but also it's not accepted, so I need to keep this secret, so I hope you can keep my secret. I just wanted you to know how I feel.'

Draco sighed in relief, 'I'm not straight, I'm gay and did the same thing. I have liked you for so long but I had to make sure no one picked up on anything. So we both have to keep this secret. But you are right, it's not accepted so nothing can come of this. Tell me this though, you sealed the door, right?'

Harry grinned, it was the first time in so long that he had felt like smiling, 'Yes, why?'

'Oh why indeed Potter,' Draco smirked, then took his wand out and instantly a large bed appeared in the middle of the room, but also the windows were blackened out, 'If this is the only chance we have, let's not waste a minute of it.'

'I like the way your mind works Malfoy,' Harry chuckled and he might be tired but he was not going to waste his only change of having the man he loved, so he quickly undressed as Draco undressed, 'I knew it, you are beautiful and your skin is flawless,' Harry ran his fingers down the pale chest of Draco Malfoy then his fingers circled each nipple, 'I always knew you would look this good.'

'Even though I thought you would be, you are gorgeous Harry, your skin is so tanned, you have muscles that I never knew about apart from the obvious muscle,' Draco smirked again, 'I want you badly,' Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's cock just as Harry's hand wrapped around Draco's, 'Oh your hand feels good.'

'So does yours but I want this now, I want you. I have fantasized about this for so long.'

'Fantasized, maybe you will have to tell me about those,' Draco grinned, took his hand away, removed Harry's hand from him then pushed him back onto the bed, climbed on top then joined his lips to Harry's before joining their bodies.

Harry and Draco were both on their sides staring at each other, 'Even though I wish things could be different, we both know it can't,' Harry sighed but ran his finger along Draco's cheek.

'No, it can't,' Draco kissed Harry then stood up and started dressing, 'Even though I was making light of this, it meant more than you'll realise.'

Harry also got up and started to dress, 'Same here,' Harry sighed, 'That was my first time, I always knew I wanted it to be with you,' Harry sighed again, 'My heart feels like it's breaking into pieces right now and I don't want to say goodbye to you.'

Draco heard Harry's voice break, he took Harry's hand and placed it on his face but could see a shimmer of moisture in Harry's eyes.

'My heart is breaking Harry, but we know what would happen if we tried to stay together. We can't do that even if I wish I could have you with me forever,' Draco kissed Harry very tenderly, 'Goodbye Harry, take this with you, I love you, I have loved you for years.'

Harry let out a small sob, 'I love you too,' Harry hugged Draco, 'Goodbye Draco,' Harry let him go, quickly unsealed the room then ran and he never stopped running until he was outside trying to stop these feelings from taking over. He squatted down, looked at the grass and thought of the one he had lost, the one he loved over anyone else. Harry knew if things were different, if they were other people, if they lived in a different time and a different place, this could have ended far differently than how it did. But they didn't live in a different time or place and they were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, so Harry knew this was it. He sat there quietly saying goodbye to the only person he would ever love and knew the life he was going to be living would be a lie, but one he had to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After speaking with McGonagall again about staying at Hogwarts for a few days until he could get out and buy his own place, Harry told Hermione and Ron he was staying, but would see them in a few days. Then Ginny walked over to Harry, took his hand and lead him away to a quiet corner, before Harry could say anything she kissed him. Even though Harry knew this was not what he wanted, he didn't want to hurt Ginny and he also knew he couldn't tell anyone the truth either. So this was the start of his life that was a lie, the Harry Potter everyone knew but not the real Harry Potter, no one would ever know the real Harry, they couldn't. So he kissed her back, he let her know with his lips that he was again here for her and try to be everything she needed and wanted even if he didn't want it.

'Since you responded to that kiss does that mean we're together again? You did say it might happen if this was ever over, well it's over and I need an answer Harry.'

Harry could see exactly how Ginny felt about him and even though he loved another, another that he could never be with he would give what he could of himself to Ginny.

'Yes, we can start again. Just one thing though Ginny, let's just ease back into this. I need some time to myself, there things I've seen and done that's hard to live with right now. We'll see each other, but we'll take our time, okay?'

'That's fine Harry, I just needed an answer. I've waited for nine months to see you, that kiss on your birthday was the only thing that kept me going. But I heard you tell Hermione and Ron you're staying here, why?'

'There's just a few things I need to do, then I'm buying my own place. But I will see you at the Burrow, you know I like visiting and I like spending time with you.'

'Alright, I was just hoping you'd come back with us, that way we can spend more time together. We both probably have a lot to talk about, so much has happened.'

'Actually I don't want to talk about anything. Once I give Kingsley my statement and give evidence at some trials, I want to bury my past completely. So the last thing I want to do it talk about it. I hope you can accept that because if it gets brought up, then I'll head home, I want to forget it.'

'Even though I believe you should talk about everything you've been through and also to have a relationship you should be honest with each other, I will accept your decision. I think it's wrong but I will agree to it.'

'To me it's not wrong, if I kept hearing about it, talking about it, having things brought up about it all the time I think I'd go insane. I'm not joking Ginny, so much that happened is hard to live with, so I really want to forget the whole thing. He's dead, he won't come after me anymore, so I can finally start a new life, okay?'

'Alright, I said I will accept it Harry. But why do you sound so upset, I figured you'd sound happy now he's gone?'

'It's everything especially how many died. Remus told me I'm Teddy's godfather, now he's dead, so is Tonks, Fred, Colin, so many Ginny,' Harry knew that was part of it, but the other part was his broken heart, 'That's why I want some time, most everyone turned up because of me. I know they wanted it finished, just like I did, but I'm the reason they were here, so I'm the reason they died. That's going to take me a while to live with that. Then add the fact that I actually killed him, that's not sitting well with me either, but he had to die, I know that.'

Ginny put her hand to Harry's face, 'You did what needed to be done Harry, he could have killed us all. But the people that turned up did want it finished, we couldn't keep living like that, in hiding all the time, that wasn't living. Like Sirius, he hated having to be stuck in hiding, so he risked it all, just like we did.'

'Ginny, we have to go,' Arthur said as he stepped over to his daughter.

'Alright dad, I'll just say goodbye to Harry if you can give us a minute?'

'Don't be long, Harry I'm sure we'll see you in a day or two.'

'I'll be there Mr. Weasley, I have to see my girlfriend or she'd hex me.'

Arthur chuckled, 'Yes she probably would. A word of advice Harry, Ginny is like her mother, so it might be wise to get yourself a hobby, like my shed,' Arthur smirked at his daughter before walking away, but he heard Harry laugh and his daughter growl.

'I already knew that about you, but you better go.'

'Okay,' Ginny instantly joined her lips to Harry's again in another passionate kiss, 'Very soon, we're going to have sex, so you make sure we have somewhere to go,' Ginny kissed Harry again then walked away smiling knowing she had just shocked the great Harry Potter.

Harry panicked, if Ginny wanted sex, how would he, he only got turned on thinking about Draco, he'd never been turned on with Ginny. Blimey, imagine what would happen if they were going to but he couldn't get up. Harry had a lot of thinking to do, he needed to work this out before he found himself in that type of situation. As Harry went to walk back to the great hall to see some of his friend he overheard Snape's name. Then he overheard that he was found alive and was now in the makeshift hospital being cared for by Madame Pomfrey. Harry thought he died, he looked dead, maybe he had just enough life left in him to keep him fighting, now he was glad he told McGonagall and Kingsley that he's body was in the shrieking shake. Harry wanted to see him, to thank him, he also wanted to see his friends to make sure they were okay. But he was so tired and sore that he knew he needed healing and sleep before anything else. So he headed into the room to see the matron but she was busy, another healing took care of his injures, gave him some potions then thanked him for ending the war. Harry knew this would happen, he had expected it, so even though he didn't like it he accepted the thanks before heading up to Gryffindor tower and was thankful it had survived the battle. It had a bit of damaged, but still intact. He stripped off and got into his old bed, then ran his hands over his body thinking about Draco doing that only an hour ago.

'Oh Draco, it's not fair is it. Why did we fight if we can't have what we want?' Harry sighed, 'We both know why and it's so unfair,' Harry turned over and within minutes he was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After talking to Kingsley, giving him his statement about everything, Harry spoke to him about Gringotts, he said he'd see what he could do and contact Harry as soon as he had any information. There wasn't much Harry could do until he could get to his vault, so he decided to help clean up around Hogwarts. The main thing Harry did was find the books and take them back to the library, another room that luckily survived the battle even if he did have some damage. When Harry floated a load of books into the library, Madame Pince actually gave Harry a smile, then directed him to stack the books on the floor that she would work on stacking them in shelves later. But Harry actually wanted to help, so he started to slowly put the books back where they belonged.

Over the next week with some visits to the Burrow, Harry mainly helped in the library. As he was stacking shelves he found a book hidden at the back of one of the shelves, one he never expected to find. When he made sure the librarian wasn't watching, Harry stuck it inside his robes and thought he would give it a read later. It was on gay relationships even though it was looked upon as wrong in the wizarding world, that made him wondered why it was here.

Another week went past and still he heard nothing from Kingsley, so Harry kept helping in the library, floating books he had found out in the school then stacking the shelves. He started to attend funerals, first having to transfigure his old clothes into something decent to wear. Fred's was sad, Harry couldn't stop watching Mrs. Weasley as she cried into her husband's chest, he also held onto Ginny while she cried. Normally Ginny wasn't a crier, but Harry understood that this time she had lost a brother and she couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. When Remus and Tonks funeral arrive, Harry cried because he couldn't take his eyes of the small baby in his grandmother's arms. After, Harry spoke with Mrs. Tonks, they were a bit awkward with each other but they both said they were the only family Teddy had left, so they needed to put any animosity or differences aside for Teddy's sake.

Four weeks after the death of Voldemort, Harry heard from Kingsley, he wrote that Gringotts was sorted and he could go anytime. So that's what Harry did, went to his vault, took a heap of money and shopped, mainly for new shoes and clothes, but he did start looking around for a place to buy. At first he thought of a flat, but Harry had lived at Hogwarts and stayed at the Burrow so to him, he needed space, so he decided on a house. He wasn't sure what type of house or where, he was just looking for something that took his interested.

Harry walked slowly up the stairs in the castle, when he heard his name. He turned to see McGonagall walking towards him.

'Hi professor, is something wrong?'

'No, but I saw you come in. You look tired Harry, aren't you sleeping?'

'Not really, I haven't been feeling that well either. I think it's just all the memories getting to me. You know what was in the memory I got from Snape, I think it's finally sinking in what was inside me.'

'Maybe that is the reason Harry, but I think you should get check out, just to make sure there is nothing wrong. Most of the seriously injured are at St Mungo's now, so Poppy could see you.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, maybe I should. I wouldn't mind hearing that it never did anything to me. I don't think it did, but because of the way I'm feeling, there could be a chance something is wrong.'

'Then go see her now, you've got time and so does Poppy.'

'Alright professor, I'll see you later,' Harry changed directions and headed for the makeshift hospital. He stepped in and saw only a few people in bed, so he got the matron's attention, 'Um, if you've got a bit of time Madame Pomfrey I would like you to check me over.'

'Of course I have time Mr. Potter, follow me,' she said in her normal no nonsense voice and walked off with Harry following. She waited until he sat on the bed then moved some curtains around the bed, 'What have you done to yourself now Mr. Potter?'

Harry chuckled, 'Nothing, but I'm not feeling well, something's not quite right. Um I should explain something first so you can check and since I know you have to keep things confidential about your patients, I know this will be safe to tell you.'

'Anything you tell me or I find out is confidential Mr. Potter, so explain please.'

'Okay, why Voldemort never died all those years ago, see he made horcruxes, if you don't know what they are I can explain,' Harry knew just by the matron's look that she had no idea, 'They were bits of his soul, he place them in things so he couldn't die. That's what Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and I were doing, finding and destroying them. But I found out I was made one that night in Godric's Hollow, it's gone now, it got destroyed the night of the fighting. So I think that's why I'm not feeling well, maybe it's just thinking about it is making me sick.'

'That is very shocking news Harry, I can check for any signs of damage. But first tell me what you're symptoms are?'

'I'm tired all the time, I've been sick a lot, can't seem to keep anything down and I've got no energy. I haven't been doing anything to make me tired, but I'm not sleeping well either, my nightmares,' Harry shrugged.

'Alright, lay back and let me look at you,' Poppy waited for Harry to lie down then started to perform her spells over Harry. She started at his head, down his chest, his stomach, groin, then legs, then she repeated the process with different spells, 'Oh dear.'

'It did do something to me, didn't it, I knew it,' Harry sighed as he sat back up but when Madame Pomfrey told him what was wrong, Harry sat there in shock, but he also noticed the matron disapproved. Harry had no idea what to do, this was very rare, so how was he to get help, then something occurred to him, someone that might be able to help. He thanked the matron before leaving the hospital and headed for the dungeons to speak with someone that he really didn't want to talk to. But he had helped before, Harry hoped he would again. He took a couple of deep breathes, then knocked on the door and waited. A minute later Severus Snape was staring down at him, 'I need help.'

'Excuse me Potter.'

'Something I just found out, I need help because I have no idea what to do, but it involves Draco.'

'My godson, if you need help how would he be involved?'

'Please professor, can I come in an explain. I just need your word you won't tell anyone. You've kept secrets before, so for my mother, please help and keep this one.'

Severus stared at Harry Potter and could see he looked desperate. He had helped protect Lily's son, maybe he should do it again.

'Come in and tell me what this is all about,' Severus moved aside and Harry practically raced past him, so he knew whatever he was going to hear was serious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

As Severus heard why Harry Potter was so panicked he sat there in complete shock. It took him a few minutes to find his voice.

'I knew about my godson, but I had no idea about you. When did this happen?'

'Right after the fighting, can you help professor because Madame Pomfrey looked disgusted so I knew she wouldn't help?'

'I can see what I can do, what about Draco, are you going to tell him?'

'Yes, but I have no idea how to contact him, Mrs. Malfoy said they were going to sell the manor and buy another place.'

'I'll take you, she sent me the address. I'm sure between the both of us we can work this out. But you will need to stay out of the public's view, even your friends cannot see you.'

'Yeah, I know,' Harry sighed, 'I don't care, not if we can do this.'

'Then go pack your things, but make sure no one sees you come back down here. Poppy might not be able to say anything, but I could be questioned if they know you spoke to me. If you go missing everyone will be asked.'

'I'll use my cloak, thank you professor, now I hope Draco's not upset about this.'

'No, I don't think he will. Try not to be too long, we have to get out of here quickly.'

'Ten minutes,' Harry smiled then ran from the room. He raced all the way up to Gryffindor tower, packed his things, checked everywhere then put his cloak over himself. He moved quickly but quietly back down through the school until he came to the dungeons again. He stepped inside and pulled the cloak off, he saw Snape in his store cupboard going through potions, packing them into a bag.

'I will need to make you a lot of potions Potter, but you are going to experience a lot of discomfort. I hope you are prepared for that.'

'I am professor, thank you.'

'Put your cloak on again and we have to wait until we're outside the grounds before I apparate you to the house. Make sure you stay quiet.'

'I will, I'm used to wearing this and staying silent,' Harry put the cloak back over himself them followed Snape out of the dungeons and back through the castle and the ground. They never spoke just walked quickly down the long drive and out of the large busted gates. Severus Snape looked around then reached out for Harry's arm, when he felt it he turned on the spot

Harry followed Snape to a large nice looking house, he knocked on the door and within a minute Narcissa Malfoy opened the door.

'Severus, this is a surprise, come in.'

'Potter, take the cloak off, you're safe now.'

'Harry Potter,' Narcissa said surprised as he appeared out of nowhere, 'Come in and tell me what is going on.'

Harry followed Snape into the house then saw Draco who smiled, 'Hi.'

'Harry, what's going on?'

'There's a lot to talk about Draco, I think we should all sit so Potter and I can explain.'

'Alright Severus, but it's not danger is it?' Narcissa asked.

'No, no danger, just serious,' Severus looked at his godson, 'Potter had to tell me what happened between you two because it has had a very serious consequence.'

'Oh,' Draco looked over at Harry, 'what consequence?'

'Mr. Potter is pregnant Draco, to you.'

'What?' Narcissa stared between her son and Harry, 'When, how?'

'Mother, please,' Draco moved and sat beside Harry, 'Really?'

'Yes, Madame Pomfrey told me not long ago. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I found a book about this, well sort of this, it said a male pregnancy are very rare.'

'It is extremely rare, I don't think there has been a male pregnancy in more than five hundred years,' Severus said, 'Naturally this can't be known.'

'We'll do this together, stay together and stay hidden,' Draco smiled.

'I wasn't sure what you would want to do. But I was worried about you if this got out. You know what people are like, they would probably blame you and not me, which is wrong as it was both of us.'

'I agreed with Mr. Potter Draco, you would be the one they would blame. Harry Potter is as of right now a hero, he is being celebrated all over the magical world. You are still known as the son of a death eater.'

'I know mother, so we make sure no one finds out, but we do this together. Now how do we do this, Harry isn't exactly equipped to give birth to a child.'

'I have some knowledge on this, but I will need to research a lot more. He will need potions, a lot of potions, but when the time comes that would require a healer, but since he can't see one, then it looks like we will have to learn how to do it.'

'Do what?' Draco asked looking concerned.

'Potter has no passage to give birth Draco, which means he will need to be cut at the right time and the baby delivered that way. Right now he's body is changing to carrying a child, but it can't change to give birth. I don't know much else about this except that bit of information and the potions he will need during the pregnancy.'

Harry swallowed, 'You do want this don't you Draco?'

'Yes, I do, we can raise our child together. But I don't want you being hurt to give birth.'

'I'm sure there is some way he won't feel it Draco. But I need to start making his potions, he will also need to rest a lot. Male pregnancy is a lot harder on the man that what the woman go through. Narcissa, I'm sorry for shocking you with this, but we need to get this sorted.'

'I'm going to be a grandmother, I never thought that would happen,' Narcissa hugged Draco then Harry surprising him and the other two men in the house. 'Oh I wonder if it's a boy or girl.'

'You'll find out in eight months, approximately. So I need to set up a cauldron.'

'I've set up a potions room Severus, just through the kitchen to the left. Draco why don't you take Harry upstairs and let him settle in, he looks tired.'

'Let's go Harry,' Draco took his hand, then ended up wrapping his arms around Harry, 'Even though we have to stay in hiding, we can finally be together.'

'Yeah, we can, I've got a lot of money, so that will help. But I'll need to go to Gringotts again.'

'Mr. Potter, do you still have that nasty house elf that your godfather left you?' Severus asked.

'Kreacher, yeah, but he's good now. I gave him something that belonged to Regulus Black and he ended up taking care of me, Hermione and Ron, treated me like his master. But why?'

'An owned house elf can enter your vault for you. You should not be seen, so it would be best to call the elf. Where is he anyway?'

'Hogwarts, he's been there for ages, he lead the other house elves the night of the fighting. I saw him last week, told him to stay helping at Hogwarts.'

'Then maybe tomorrow you can call him and work on that then. I will go make your potions while Draco gets you settle in. Narcissa, maybe you could help me shop for books in the next few days.'

'Yes, anything I can do to help my grandchild.'

Draco beamed, took Harry's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom, then took Harry's clothes and pointed his wand at them making them put themselves away before the two young men sat down to discuss their future together and their future child.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Apart from being shocked, I was worried how you would take this news. I wasn't sure you wanted a child, especially when we're only young.'

'Harry, this is something I do want, I never thought it would happen. But I told you, I love you, so to be with you and have a child is a dream come true. What about you, about being a parent?'

'I want this child Draco, that's why I went to Snape. He helped me for years without me knowing all because he loved my mother, but I thought he would know where you were.'

'I heard you say something about your mother but I had no idea what you meant.'

'They were friends when they were kids, but Snape loved her, my mother only thought of him as a friend, then she ends up with my father, I look like my father.'

'So Severus saw your father when he looked at you, okay, makes more sense now. So because of your mother he's been helping?'

'Yeah, it's a lot to go into which I will tell you everything, but I'm tired, really tired.'

'Then strip and get into our bed. Are you hungry?'

Harry chuckled, 'No, just tired, so this is your bed then?'

'Our bed, as of now.'

'I like that, our bed,' Harry slowly took his shoes and socks off, then took his clothes off but noticed Draco also undressing, which made him smile. Harry took his glasses off, put them on the bedside with his wand, then both young men climbed into bed, 'We're going to be parents,' Harry was on his side staring at Draco who was also on his side staring at Harry.

'Yes we are and we get to stay together. These last few weeks has been so hard. I told mother how I felt about you but she knew because of how it's not accepted that we couldn't stay together. She's been trying to cheer me up.'

'I missed you,' Harry yawned, 'Sorry.'

'Go to sleep Potter,' Draco ran his hand down Harry's dark hair and watched his eyes close and he fell asleep instantly. Draco stayed in bed next to the man he loved, he never slept, just kept watching Harry while he slept. He had only seen Harry without his glasses once, that was when they made love, now he had more time, so he memorised every feature on Harry's face, including his scar.

Harry woke, blinked a few times, then reached for his glasses. He looked around then remembered where he was and why, but Draco wasn't in bed. He slowly got up, dressed and saw another door, Harry hoped it was the bathroom, and to his relief it was. When he was finished he headed down the stairs, he heard voices and headed in that direction.

'You look rested,' Narcissa smiled.

'Yes, I am, how long did I sleep?'

'Four hours love,' Draco grinned.

'We've been talking while you slept, so why don't you sit down Potter and we can explain.'

'Can't you call me Harry professor, I am definitely not a student anymore and about to have a baby to your godson.'

'Very well…Harry. So what we were talking about is when you go out. We realised you can't be seen, so there were a few ideas. The first is write to your friends, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, I assume they know what was in my memory I gave you?'

'Yeah, I told them after I survived.'

'Then that could be a good excuse. If you write and say you're having a hard time dealing with that piece of information, you could also say that everything is a reminder, so you needed to leave but you are not sure how long you will be away. That should satisfy them. Does anyone else know about that?'

'McGonagall and Kingsley, I gave them your memory to prove you were innocent of Dumbledore's murder and how you've been helping,' Harry stared down at his hands, 'It has been hard to live with, so it's not actually lying.'

'What are you talking about?' Draco asked looking between Harry and his godfather.

'I needed to ask Harry if I can mention it, I wasn't sure he would like anyone knowing.'

'They have to know, I couldn't keep this from Draco.'

'Very well, then I will explain that in a moment. After you write to your friends, also write to the minister, tell him the same thing. But I suggest you sign it in your blood so they can prove it is from you and you have not been taken and forced to write the letter.'

'I could see Hermione thinking that, but how does signing in my blood help?'

'It will prove you were willing to draw blood to let them know you wrote it of your own free will.'

'Oh okay, Hermione will question that since I didn't know about it and she probably does but would also know I wouldn't know,' Harry shook his head, 'I could write something that only she knows, I've told her things that I've never told anyone else.'

'Yes, that would work better than. What about the minister?'

'Well he did guard me a few times, he was at Grimmauld place with Sirius. He would have heard things that Sirius told me about my father. I could say something he would have heard, like how Dumbledore caught my father with a girl naked in the quidditch changing rooms. Kingsley thought that was funny and only all of us knew about it.'

'Even though it was well known you're father had his conquest Harry, no one would know that it was your godfather that told the minister, so yes, use that. Another thing we spoke about was going out. We did think of polyjuice potion but we can't guarantee that it would interact badly with these other potions you have to take. So Narcissa came up with an idea, disguise, change your hair colour and I suggest contact lenses.'

'I really don't want to change my hair, it's my father's, but I could grow it out, make it long. No one would think I would do that and losing the glasses would instantly make me unrecognisable, everyone is used to me wearing them.'

'Then how about you grow your hair but if you need to go out before it's long enough you change the colour just for now. But do not go red, either Weasley red or the dark red your mother's hair was. I would suggest a light brown or even blond, something that would throw anyone off.'

'Okay, as it won't be permanent, I can do that, but I might go blond, I like Draco's hair.'

'So we'll both be blonds,' Draco's grins, 'This is good though, it means you won't have to be stuck in the house or just the property.'

'Then tomorrow I would suggest you and Harry go into a muggle town to see about contact lenses, Narcissa and I will go to Diagon Alley for books.'

'I know I shouldn't have, but I have this,' Harry pulled out a book from his jacket and handed it to Snape, 'I found it buried in the back of a shelf in the library when I was stacking the shelves for Madame Pince, it's all on gay relationships and it does mention male pregnancy's but I never read that bit.'

'I'll look through it later than, see if there is anything useful in it,' Severus picked up a vial, 'You will need this twice a day for the duration of the pregnancy.'

'Oh great,' Harry grimaced but slowly took the vial, 'I really don't want to do this and I think I've used all my Gryffindor courage.'

'Harry, you really shouldn't say that with three Slytherin's in the same room,' Draco chuckled, 'so just drink it and behave.'

Harry smirked, 'Yes…dear,' Harry and Draco laughed, then Harry drank the potion making a face as he did which made Narcissa and Draco laugh even Severus' lips turned up slightly in amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After dinner that night, Harry sat at the desk in Draco's room and wrote his two letters, when he finished he looked up at Draco.

'Um, after you left that day, I spoke with Ginny, I made her think we'd be together. I only did that so no one would get suspicious. Everyone expected us to get back together, so I went with it.'

'I was thinking of doing the same thing Harry, so it's fine, you don't have to look so worried.'

'We don't really know each other that well Draco, so I wasn't sure how you would take hearing that.'

Draco sat on Harry's lap making him laugh, 'We'll get to know each other, but we knew or we thought we knew we had to hide this, so it's fine. But why did you bring it up now?'

'Do you think I should write to her and tell her I'm gone? If I don't everyone will wonder why I said we'll be together then take off not long after we were seen together at the Burrow.'

'Write to her, make it sound like the others, you can't deal with hearing about that.'

'Actually she doesn't know, but I did tell her I was having a hard time dealing with the fact I had to kill someone. So I could combine the first part without telling her what it is and how I'm feeling about killing him.'

'Alright, do that then,' Draco kissed Harry then got up so he could finish writing his letters. When he was done, Draco called his owl and handed the three letters to it, 'The first two letters are for Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, the third letter is for Minister Shacklebolt, you don't need to wait for an answer, come straight home.' Harry and Draco watched the owl fly out the window before Draco took Harry's hand and they headed into the bathroom to share a bath. They wanted to relax and they wanted to talk, they thought this would be good for both.

Hermione was sitting in the living room at the Burrow with Ron, Ginny, their parents and Charlie. Hermione was making plans to go find her parents. A large barn owl flew down and dropped two letters before flying off.

'This is for Hermione and Ron, the other is for Ginny,' Arthur said handing the two letters to the girls.

'This is Harry's writing,' Hermione opened the letter and read, 'Dear Hermione and Ron, I'm sorry, but I've left. You know what I told you, well, I can't live with that, it's just too hard. Don't panic, I'm not going to kill myself even if I thought about it. I've decided to leave, I need to get right away from everything that is reminding me of what had been inside me all these years, including all of you. Every time I think about it or see something that reminds me of him, I feel sick, disgusted. I look at Hogwarts and I see him then I remember, I see you and Ron which makes me remember. I have to get right away from here, so that's what I've done, left the country. I hope I don't need to be away for long, but as of now I can't say when I will be back or even if I will be back. I'm sorry, and I'm going to miss my two best friends. But I want you both to try and imagine what I'm feeling right now, then and only then can you understand. I hope you can forgive me for just leaving without seeing you, but I couldn't say goodbye. Do me a favour if you can, be happy, that's all I want for you, for all of you, love your friend always, Harry.' Hermione looked up and saw Ginny staring at her letter but she hadn't read it, tears were falling down her face.

'Read it Ginny, see what Harry has to say,' Arthur said kindly, but Ginny handed her father the letter then curled up in a ball ready to listen. Arthur unfolded the letter and read, 'Dearest Ginny, I'm so sorry for doing this to you a second time. Maybe it means we aren't meant to be, not if I keep hurting you like this. I never wanted to leave the first time, and this time was just as hard. I never wanted to hurt you, you are too nice a girl to put up with this. God I'm sorry about this, but I did tell you that I was having a hard time dealing with the fact I killed someone even if it was Voldemort, it's not an easy thing to live with and it's the second time I've killed. So between what Hermione and Ron know and this, I just can't cope right now. I have no idea if I will be back, so maybe it would be best to put your feelings towards someone that will never hurt you by leaving all the time. Maybe if I had a normal home life, it could have made a difference, but since I'm alone in the world, for now that's how I'm going to live, alone and try to deal with all this shit. I've been drinking alcohol a lot trying to forget, sometimes I would drink until I pass out. I truly believe I would have been better off dying with my parents, but since I had to live I can say with all honesty that I had the best friends and the best girlfriend I could ask for but I just can't be with any of you and nothing can ever come of this because I know I would end up hurting you again and I don't want to do that. So even though you will never forgive me for doing this a second time, which I do understand, I want you to find someone that deserves your good heart and pure soul. My soul is tainted, it has been since that dreadful night in Godric's Hollow and nothing will ever fix that. I am so sorry for doing this Ginny, all I can say is be happy and forget I ever existed, make yourself believe that Harry Potter died, it might help because that's how I feel sometimes, that I've died but I'm still walking around. I can't seem to feel anything apart from disgust for myself. Even though some of you might not think this but I just don't feel worthy, I also need to find myself. All my life it's been the boy who lived or the chosen one, never Harry. If I get the chance to be myself then I might be the type of person that deserves to be around good people like you are, all of you are. Again I'm sorry for doing this to you Ginny, please be happy, Harry.'

'I think we need to know why Harry feels his tainted, what did he have inside him?' Molly asked as she stared at her daughter and saw her pain.

'Harry had a piece of Voldemorts soul inside him since the night his parents died,' Hermione said sadly, 'He found out right before he turned himself over to Voldemort. He realised that to kill Voldemort he had to die first. Dumbledore explained to Snape who gave Harry his memory of that conversation. Dumbledore said Harry had to die and Voldemort had to be the one to do it. Harry never expected to survive, but he did. When he explained to us he looked sick. I knew Harry was having trouble dealing with this, he just didn't look or act like himself.'

'So he lived with a piece of the man that killed his parents and who was also responsible for Sirius dying and a heap of others. He said his soul is tainted, even though I don't think it is, I can understand Harry thinking that. But right now I'm pissed at him for hurting Ginny again,' Charlie said as he stared at his sister as she curled up on the sofa.

'Even though I'm pissed at him, I know he hated leaving you last time, we caught him watching the map a lot, watching Ginny's name, making sure she was alright.'

'It's over, I'm not letting him do this again,' Ginny got up and ran out of the room, but everyone knew there wasn't much to say, they just hoped Ginny would get over Harry and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The following day, Harry changed his hair to blond then went with Draco into London so Harry could get his contact lenses. He was able to get a pair made while they waited, but he ordered a dozen more to be picked up a week later. Severus and Narcissa went to Diagon Alley so they could search through Flourish and Blotts for anything on male pregnancy's.

'One thing while we're out Harry, and please don't take office. But the clothes you used to wear were frankly terrible, now all you have is a few pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts and jumpers. So while don't we do some shopping for some decent stuff.'

'Those old clothes were my cousins, they never bought me anything. I only went shopping for myself for the first time before I went to see Madame Pomfrey. I wasn't feeling well so I didn't want to stay out too long.'

'Then let's do some now, that potion Severus gave you seemed to work, I don't think anyone would recognise you and we are in muggle London, apart from Hermione who else would come here?'

'That's true and the way I look, she wouldn't recognise me right now. Okay, as soon as I get my contacts, we'll go. But you could help me with other stuff. I never learned all that type of thing, you know, how to look after yourself.'

'That's easy, I know some great men's products that would suit you. So that's why you're hands are a bit rough, you've never used moisturisers?'

'No, I thought only woman used that stuff, I saw my aunt and I saw Hermione use it, but I've never seen a bloke use it.'

'Then I have a lot to teach you Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Oh you're loving this aren't you Malfoy?'

'Yep, I get to teach the great Harry Potter something.'

'Prat,' Harry grinned, 'But maybe you shouldn't say my name while we're out, just in case.'

'Okay, pick a name then.'

'Um, okay, let me think, James is too obvious, so is Sirius, what about John, it's common and it was Remus' middle name.'

'That'll work for now, so John,' Draco smirked making Harry laugh again, 'We have some shopping to do and one thing I am going to get you is something to help tame that hair of yours, does it always stick up like that?'

'Yep, my father's did as well, Sirius said my hair is exactly like my father's.'

'Then we can try some hair products, see if they work.'

'Oh great, I've had Hermione try to comb my hair, now you.'

'Yes, but Hermione didn't have the products I will be getting, they should work.'

The optician called Harry into the back. He put the contact lenses in, then explained everything Harry would need to know to care for them and to remember to take them out of a night. After paying, Harry let Draco lead him to a dozen different shops, trying on heaps of clothes that Harry never thought he would wear. Then they started shopping for men's personal products as well and Harry just gaped at all the stuff Draco picked up. After they finished and Harry was getting tired again, they headed home where Draco put everything away while Harry had a nap.

'Draco, I'm glad you're back, it seemed to take you a while,' Narcissa said.

'I took Harry shopping for clothes and men's products, he never knew men used things like moisturisers.'

'He was raised by those terrible muggles Draco, they never liked him so they weren't going to teach him how to care for himself,' Severus said, 'I found the book that we need, but there is one catch. I will be able to do this with a bit of practice, but Harry is not supposed to have anything to numb him, which means he will feel it when I cut him to get the baby out. I'm hoping I can come up with some type of potion that might help, maybe a cream, I just don't know right now.'

'Why can't you give him something to numb him?'

'The book states it could hurt the child. Now I know you wouldn't want that but I also know Harry wouldn't either, he will put up with the pain before he allows the child to get hurt. So we'll have to explain this to him later on, but that doesn't mean I won't try to find something that will be safe for the child and help Harry at the same time.'

'I hope you can, imagine Harry having to feel that. Where is he anyway?' Narcissa asked.

'He's taking a nap, he was tired after shopping. That is natural, isn't it Severus?'

'Yes, I did know about that. It's all to do with what is happening inside Harry right now. His body is changing so the child can grow, but it does drain the man. All this that I have been finding out is why men don't go through with it. So even if there are a lot of gay men out there, hiding that fact they are, they either don't have children or they adopt. If I knew this could possibly happen I could have warned you to make sure to take precautions. Albus always told me Harry was powerful, that is the reason this happened and he was on the bottom at the time.'

Draco blushed, 'Yes, he was, so that's how this happened, apart from the obvious?'

'Yes, only a powerful wizard can fall pregnant, but they also have to be on the bottom during sex. If both men are powerful but not extremely so, then sometimes that will be enough. So I'm also working on a potion to prevent pregnancy because I don't think you and Harry would like this to happen right after having a child.'

'No, not straight away but we did talk about more later on. Since we knew this can happen we both want more kids. We're alike in that way, we both would have liked a brother or sister so we want this child to have siblings.'

'Oh more grandchildren, that will be wonderful,' Narcissa beamed at her son which made Draco laugh and Severus reluctant lips did turn up in a smile. 'We can convert the room next to yours into a nursery Draco, it's a very nice room with lots of natural light for when it's needed.'

'We can do that, we just won't know how to decorate it, for a boy or a girl.'

'No, you won't, that is one thing I can't find out. I know healers can find out the sex of the child from a month on, but men are different in every way, so it's not possible. You'll have to wait until the child is born.'

'We can do that, we have no choice anyway. Oh while we were out before, Harry actual said I shouldn't use his name, so for now he called himself John. He said that it was Remus Lupin's middle name since he couldn't use James or Sirius. Maybe we should come up with a full name for him to use if we're out?'

'Then talk it over with Harry because it is a good idea. There is another thing that Harry might consider using, just occasionally, a glamour to hide his scar. But he could use a basic charm to change parts of his face, maybe just make his nose longer or wider, his lips fuller, anything so people won't recognise his face even with different coloured hair and contact lenses. Glamour's can be broken through easily, even a first year could drop a glamour on someone. But if no one gets suspicious, they would have no reason to remove it.'

'We'll discuss that as well. There are a lot of things we need to talk about. Harry was concerned last night, we don't really know each other that well. We can take the time now of course, but we are two very different men. Normally I see Harry as so confident, just doing what he has to. But last night he had no confidence at all, he could hardly tell me what he was thinking about.'

'It's also part of his life Draco, he had to keep so much inside him for so long, a lot of secrets he had to keep. It might take Harry a while to really open up and talk to you because he is not used to doing that. Albus told me that Harry would even be hesitant about telling Hermione and Ron certain things. So all I can say is take your time, tell him something about you, I think then he would tell you something, go from there.'

Draco said thinking about that, all the times he had watched Harry, he hardly talked. He would see his other friends talking, but Harry wouldn't really join in the conversation, it seemed to be a part of Harry Potter, staying silent. But Draco would change that, he would make Harry see it was okay to talk, about anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Severus had spoken to Harry that night about documenting everything to do with the pregnancy and how Harry was feeling. Severus explained that if their world ever changed when gay men were more accepted then they might wish to carry their own child if something like a potion or a charm could help them fall. So Harry agreed to tell Severus everything he was feeling, be checked every day and Severus would also need to see how Harry was developing, that way he could document every aspect of a male pregnancy. Severus was also going to speak with a healer at St Mungo's and asked some questions on pregnancy that way he would have firsthand knowledge of what the healer sees and gets told.

So over the next couple of months as Harry's body started to develop and show the changes of carrying a child, Severus would examine him in every way, then Harry would describe how he was feeling and what he was feeling. One thing that Narcissa was able to help with was the mood swings that Harry was starting to have. One minute he was happy, laughing, the next he'd be crying, then snapping at the slightest thing. So Draco knew to be cautious of what he said to Harry because no one knew how Harry would react from one minute to the next, Severus would document this at the same time so Harry even snapped at him but the other three people knew not to take it personal, it was just what Harry was feeling and going through.

During one of these examinations that Severus needed to do on Harry, Narcissa decided to take Draco shopping to take his mind off Harry. Draco was feeling a little useless that he couldn't help Harry with how he was feeling.

'See Draco, isn't this nice, just to spend a bit of time doing something for yourself.'

'Yes mother, it is, but while we're out, we should get something for Harry, something to cheer him up,' just as Draco went to look in a shop window, someone grabbed his arm, 'What?'

'Draco, you've seen Harry?' Hermione asked urgently.

Draco and Narcissa stared at each other than Hermione, 'Um, no, I haven't.'

'But you just said Harry, I heard you.'

'That is one of our friends dear, he lost his family so he's been visiting a lot. We've been trying to help him through his loss. But why would you think we were talking about your friend Harry?' Narcissa said calmly, acting like she had no idea what Hermione was talking about.

'Oh,' Hermione's face fell, 'He left, we got a letter saying he was leaving, he wasn't coping with everything. When I heard you say the name Harry's I thought maybe you were talking about him.'

'I haven't seen him since that day at Hogwarts Granger. If he was going to leave I doubt he would come to me, we don't really like each other. We might have formed a sort of truce and I appreciate the fact he was able to get my mother and I released, but we don't travel in the same circle of friends.'

'No, you don't, sorry, I was just hoping. I will let you continue you're shopping,' Hermione gave them a smile then hurried away.

'That was close, okay, John from now on,' Draco said releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

'Yes, so if you want to get John something let's start having a look around.'

Narcissa and Draco went into a few stores, but it was while they were looking they realised they did not know what type of things interested Harry. He was a halfblood they knew that, they knew he was raised with muggles, but spent a lot of time with the Weasley family at their home. Then Draco got an idea and dragged his mother into another shop, but he and his mother also enjoyed shopping in there and thought what they bought would cheer Harry up at the same time.

Draco and Narcissa stepped into the living room and saw Harry sitting at the large grand piano but he was staring out the windows.

'Harry,' Draco smiled then sat beside him, giving him a kiss.

'Hi, I'm sorry Draco, I can't seem to control what comes out of my mouth lately.'

'It's okay, mother explained remember. Now why are you sitting here, do you play?'

'No, I was never able to go learn anything while I was growing up, then too much to do at Hogwarts. I heard Mrs. Weasley play on her old piano once, she would love this one though. So who plays?'

'I do, I had lessons from a young age. Do you want me to play something for you?'

'Show me,' Harry smiled, then watched as Draco's fingers moved over the piano keys, but his body started to heat up thinking of those same fingers moving over his body, 'That was great.'

Draco smirked because he had heard the change in Harry's voice, 'Did you like watching that, watching my fingers?'

'I give myself away too easily.'

'You do, it's your face but also you're voice. We can head to the bedroom if you wish, but we have something to show you, mother's upstairs putting everything in its place.'

'Okay, thanks Dra, listening to you cheered me up a bit. You do play very well.'

'I admit I do, but I will teach you if you want to learn Harry, we have got time.'

'Maybe, I'll think about it,' Harry shrugs, 'Might be nice though.'

'Come on Harry, try to cheer up a bit, let me show you what mother and I bought.'

'Okay,' Harry took Draco's hand and they walked up the stairs and into the room beside theirs, 'Oh baby stuff,' Harry released Draco's hand, walked over to the large cot, then ran his fingers over the beautiful polished mahogany wood, 'It's so beautiful, these patterns are so intricate.'

'It is, so you think our son or daughter will like sleeping in here?'

'Yeah, they will,' Harry put his hand down on his expanding stomach, 'Severus said I will feel it move, I hate saying it, I wish I knew if it was he or she.'

'We just need more patients,' Draco put his hand on Harry's stomach, 'Does it feel strange, knowing there's a little baby inside you?'

'Now I'm stretching, yeah, it does, but I still love it. I never thought I'd ever have kids. Ginny spoke to me once about it, but I wasn't really paying attention. Then when she mentioned sex, I panicked, thinking okay, I'm gay how am I supposed to have sex with a girl, what if I can't…' Harry lowered his voice, 'can't get up. I'm glad I don't have to pretend anymore. I know it means I will never be able to see my friends, but I do have you, and you mean the world to me.'

Draco smiled, 'You mean the world to me as well Harry. I know this is hard, knowing you can't see them, but it will get easier. I saw Hermione, she heard me say Harry, but mother was good, said it was a friend of ours that was having a hard time over their loss. She believed us, so we have to use code Harry, use another name. Do you want to stick with John?'

'Yeah, it's easy and such a common name, no one will pick up on it. How did she look though?'

'The same, but she sounded worried. Maybe you could write another letter, try to reassure her you're okay, but still need time?'

Harry sighed but nodded. He did miss his friends, but he had Draco, the man he loved and he had a child on the way, a family. So if Harry had to give his friends up for this, he was willing, this is what he wants, this life with Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry raced out of the bathroom naked and wet much to Draco's surprise, then Harry grabbed his hand and placed it over his stomach.

'What?' Draco stared down at his hand.

'Feel, I felt it move, felt our baby move.'

Draco kept his hand over Harry's stomach but felt nothing, he was just about to say something when he felt it, a little push.

'Blimey,' Draco's mouth fell open.

'Blimey, I don't think I've ever heard you use that word Dra.'

'It's real, a baby, our baby is inside you, moving around, blimey.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, blimey, but it's real and feeling this really makes you believe it.'

'Yes, it does, this is so incredible,' Draco smiled as he looked up at Harry. 'You do know you're wet, don't you Harry?' Draco smirked.

'Well, I was in the shower when I felt it, I had to show you.'

'I'm glad you did, mother said you should start feeling movement any time.'

'Yeah, when she said that I kept imagining I was, but now I really do. I'm glad those mood swings have eased off though.'

'I'm pleased about that as well. But look at you, you're like an excited school boy.'

Harry scowled, punching Draco's arm, 'I am excited, aren't you?'

'Don't sulk Harry, yes, I am excited, I'm just not used to seeing you like this, it makes a nice change.'

'I'm sorry Dra, did you think I wasn't excited about the baby?'

'I was worried, you never seemed to show that you were happy about it, so I wasn't sure. I know this was unexpected and changed our lives completely, so you know, I was a little concerned.'

'Draco, I am excited, I really want our baby, our life. Yeah everything's change and I have to get used to a life without my friends. But you mean everything to me, I would give up anything to stay with you, I just never thought it would happen.'

Draco smiled then pulled Harry into his arms, 'I never thought this would ever happen, but I would do the same thing, give up everything for us Harry. But you're naked and wet, so you'll get cold, now back into the shower Potter.'

'Still being bossy, aren't you Draco, well, I am getting used to it,' Harry smirked, 'I love you Dra.'

'I love you too Harry, now move that smart arse of yours back into the bathroom.'

Harry kissed Draco, turned and walked towards the bathroom, stopped, wiggled his arse making Draco laugh before he went to finish his shower.

At Hogwarts, Minerva was reading a letter from Hermione, she had another letter from Kingsley, another from Neville and another from Molly, they were all asking the same thing, where is Harry, why did he leave and was there anything she could think of that might have happened to make Harry leave. Minerva sighed because she had been trying to work out why Harry left, what made him leave. The last time she spoke to him Harry seemed fine, he just looked tired, then he said he was unwell.

'Oh my, why did I not remember before,' Minerva hurried from her office, 'Poppy, I need to speak with you.'

'Yes Minerva, is something wrong?'

'Yes there is, Harry Potter. The last time I saw him I told him to come see you, he disappeared not long after that. You need to tell me what happened?'

'You know I can't speak about my patients Minerva.'

'I know, but as headmistress I need to know what goes on in this school, so it is allowed.'

'I was hoping you would not use that rule.'

'So something is wrong with Harry, the horcrux, something happened because of the horcrux?'

'No, I checked that after he explained. What is wrong with Mr. Potter is shocking, but he's not in danger.'

'Poppy, just tell me.'

Poppy sighed, 'Mr. Potter is or was pregnant, he would be due about now. You know there is only one way for a man to get pregnant even if it has not happened for hundreds of years.'

'Yes, I know Poppy, but why do you sound so upset about this. Surely you are not one of those people that have anything against gay men?'

'It's not natural Minerva.'

'Everyone has their own beliefs, but this is one I believe should be accepted. I found out from someone very wise that it is not a choice, it is the way they are born, it is part of them just like magic is part of some people and not others. I think people should start realising this. But thank you for explaining, now I might be able to work on finding him,' Minerva left the hospital and went straight back to her office, 'Albus, wake up please.'

Albus Dumbledore's eyes slowly came open, 'Yes Minerva, do you require assistance?'

'Harry, did you know he was gay?'

'Yes, of course I did. He never told me and I never told him I knew, but I worked it out his very first year here. Why do you ask?'

'I found out why he left, he fell pregnant. I have no idea to who, but it must be the reason he left. He knew being gay was not accepted in the magical world. He probably thought everyone would turn him away, especially his friends.'

'Harry is truly powerful if he was able to fall pregnant, that or a combination of his power and the other man's power, I did try, but was not successful because Arnold was not very powerful at all, which was a shame.'

'You knew Harry very well, you were very intuitive about him. Have you any idea of which boy or man he might have been with?'

'There is one I believe could be the one, I do not know this for a fact, just what I witnessed over the years they were here.'

'Who Albus, tell me.'

'Draco Malfoy, I knew he was also gay, but I used to see him watch Harry, he did that quite a lot. When no one was around his face changed from his normal malicious and sneering look everyone knew to a wistful look. Maybe you could speak with Mr. Malfoy, ask if he has seen Harry?'

'If I go see him and they were together, I doubt they would tell me. They probably believe I would be like everyone else.'

'If you explained to them about me and how you have known for many years, they might speak with you. I think it is worth a try Minerva. Harry must be told there are people that accept gay men, not all but there are a few of you.'

'I'll speak with Severus, find out where Mr. Malfoy is now living. Thank you Albus, hopefully this will mean Harry will come out of hiding. I never believed he left, but I just could not work out why he made everyone believe he left, now I do,' Minerva left her office in the hope that Severus would let her know where his godson was now living. She knew he might be cautious to release that information if Draco is indeed with Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Minerva knocked on Severus' door of his private room, 'Severus, sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak with you.'

'Of course Minerva.'

'It's about Harry Potter, I found out why he left. Now he might not realise that I am not against gay men, I wish to tell him. But I had some other information on who Harry might have fallen pregnant too. So I need to speak with Draco.'

Severus sighed, 'I can give him a message because they both expressed privacy and secrecy about this. How did you work it out?'

'I realised I told Harry to speak with Poppy the last time I saw him, he wasn't feeling well. So I used the headmistress rule that the healer can divulge information on a patient but only to me. So Poppy had no choice but to tell me. She might be against gay men, I am not. But if I can speak with them I wish to tell them that they know of a gay man that is well respected in our world. He kept his secret but he did not need to hide. I'm hoping once I tell them they might join our world again even if they wish to keep their sexuality a secret.'

Severus nodded but before he could answer Draco's patronus appeared in front of them, saying he needed to come quickly, that Harry was in labour.

'I wish to go with you Severus.'

'Very well, we need to be quick,' Severus and Minerva raced back up to her office then flooed directly to Hogsmeade, then Severus took Minerva in side along apparition to the Malfoy's home. They raced inside and straight upstairs to find Harry in pain, Draco panicking and Narcissa trying to calm her son as well as help Harry.

'Alright, Draco, help me undress Harry, we can't wait. Narcissa go down and bring up the red potions and that small bag I left near them.'

'Why did you bring her?' Draco asked sounding worried.

'She knew, but I can explain later Draco, there's no time right now. Let's undress Harry, quickly.'

Severus and Draco gently but quickly undressed Harry, then covered his private parts, but just enough so Severus could get to Harry's stomach.

'God it hurts,' Harry groaned loudly, 'Draco.'

'We know, Severus is here, try to relax.'

'Trying,' Harry panted heavily, 'So I'll feel it?'

'Yes, I'm sorry, I tried to find something, but as you and Draco said if it came down to something hurting the child or you feeling pain, you said to make sure the child is not in any danger or pain.'

'I'll take the pain, nothing is to hurt the baby.'

'Very well, but I will be able to help with the pain as soon as the child is out. Try and stay still while I feel,' Severus put his hands gently on Harry's lower stomach, 'Yes, from the description in the book, it's time.'

'I can bring Poppy, she might not approve but she would not turn down anyone that needs assistance,' Minerva said urgently.

'I will leave this to you Severus, you've been taking care of Harry, we trust you.' Draco said but his eyes stayed on Harry.

'We do, I know you'll do everything that's needed,' Harry panted, then groaned loudly.

'Bring her Minerva, just in case it's needed.'

'I'll be right back,' Minerva hurried from the room with Harry's painful groans behind her.

'I have them,' Narcissa raced into the room.

'Okay, you know this will hurt Harry, but try not to move. Draco you are going to need to hold him down. Narcissa I need you to keep taking the blood away so I can see. Are you ready?'

'Harry,' Draco stared down at Harry's screwed up face.

'Yes, please, it feels like I'm bursting inside.'

'Alright, I will sterilize the area, it takes a few minutes. As soon as I'm done, Draco hold Harry, across his chest only though,' Severus pointed his wand at Harry's lower stomach and performed a sterilizing charm.

'Severus, how is he?' Poppy called as she raced in the room with Minerva.

'I've just finished sterilizing his stomach. Do you wish to take over?'

'You know as much as I do Severus, I have never read much about this. So I'll assist, you continue.'

'Okay, Draco, hold Harry down.'

'I'm sorry love, but try not to move,' Draco kissed Harry then placed his arms over Harry's chest, 'Mum, you can help, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can remove the blood.'

'Yes, I can do that,' Narcissa put her hands on Harry's shoulders, 'It won't be long Harry.'

'Do it, now,' Harry yelled.

'Okay,' Severus took his scalpel, then quickly sliced across Harry's stomach, his piercing screams filled the room, 'Hold him,' Severus made a few more cuts to more screams, 'Poppy,' he waited until the healer removed the blood, then Severus cut again and they continued to work in unison until Severus dropped the scalpel, then put his hands inside Harry again to more screams. A minute later he gently and slowly pulled a baby out, Minerva had a towel ready so Severus placed the baby in her arms, 'Poppy if you can check the child, I will tend to Harry,' Severus poured three vials of the red potion into Harry's mouth then pointed his wand at his stomach.

'It's done Harry, our baby is here,' Draco kept his hands on Harry's face watching for the first signs that he was no longer in pain.

'Dra,' Harry panted, 'It's easing, boy or girl?'

'I don't know,' Draco smiled then looked at the woman who were caring for his baby, 'Can you tell us?'

'You have a son,' Minerva said.

'I have a grandson,' Narcissa said as Poppy placed the towel wrapped baby in her arms, 'How are you feeling Harry?'

'The potions are working, I can't feel anything now. Thank you Severus,' Harry panted.

'You're welcome, but do not move, that will take time to heal.'

'Can we see him?' Draco asked as he stared over at his mother.

'Of course,' Narcissa placed her grandson in her son's arms, 'Do I get to know what his name is now?'

Harry stared up at Draco who nodded, 'Evan Draconis Malfoy-Potter. The Malfoy Potter is one name, one word.'

'Is Evan after your mother Harry?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, when Dra and I spoke about names, he suggested it for a boy. I wanted my mother to have something to do with the baby, our son,' Harry smiled as Draco placed the baby on the bed beside him, 'He has your hair Dra.'

'At least it will stay neat then love, I just hope he has your eyes.'

'I love your eyes,' Harry smiled at Draco then looked down at his son and ran his finger gently down his cheek, 'Our son Dra, oh god, he's really here.'

'Hey,' Draco could see tears falling down Harry's face, 'No more mood swings, you promised remember.'

Harry chuckled, 'I'm just so overwhelmed right now, our boy, our baby boy is here.'

Minerva watched Harry and Draco as they stared at their son, she saw Narcissa gazing lovingly down at her grandson, she saw Severus smile and she knew that it was because he was pleased to be able to help bring his godson's child into the world. Then Minerva turned to Poppy, that's when she got a surprised. Poppy was gazing at the two men and their child, but she had tears falling down her face.

'You see Poppy, they are just like any other couple, very much in love and now parents,' Minerva whispered and received a nod from the healer, then she turned back to watch the family, the Potter Malfoy family, something she knew would shock the magical world if they ever allowed it to be known.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Poppy moved towards the bed, 'Even though you are Severus' patient, can I check your stomach Harry?'

Harry looked from the matron to Severus who gave a curt nod, 'Um, yeah, sure.'

Poppy went about her examination with her eyes, hands and wand, 'It's fine, but as Severus said, it will take time to heal, so lying down or standing, no sitting, for at least a week. Severus did a very good job.'

'We knew he would,' Harry said softly then turned back to stare at his son, before his eyelids drooped as he fell asleep.

'How long before you contacted me Draco?'

'An hour, Harry had a back ache, that wasn't in the book, so we weren't sure if it was just a back ache from how big he was or labour. The moment he felt the pain in his stomach I sent my patronus.'

'Did you notice him holding his back earlier Draco?' Poppy asked.

'Yes, since early this morning. From the moment he got out of bed he grabbed his back.'

'Then that's when labour started, some woman will feel it in their back before anywhere else.'

'The books never mentioned that,' Severus said.

'Now do we get this explanation as to why you told professor McGonagall?' Draco stared at his godfather.

'I knew Draco, first was I have been receiving a lot of letters regarding Harry's disappearance. So then I remember that the last time I saw him I told him to go see Poppy since he wasn't feeling well. I spoke with Poppy and normally should could not tell me anything, but as headmistress she could divulge a patient's information to me. I went to speak with Albus' portrait who told me he knew Harry was gay, they never spoke about it, Albus knew when Harry was eleven, he also knew you were. He believed that if Harry was pregnant, then it might have been to you as he did see a few looks from you when you were watching Harry. I spoke with Severus after that to ask to see you. There is something that you probably don't know apart from I have nothing against gay men. But Albus said I could tell you that he was gay, he did try to get pregnant, but he said his partner did not have any real power. So between you and Harry that gave you enough power to fall pregnant. So you see, if you want to keep your sexuality a secret you can, but you do not have to hide from everyone. I believe that the way our world is in its beliefs is wrong, you should be able to show your feelings. Albus explained how gay men are born that way just like we are born magical, some are, some aren't, it's the same with sexuality. Some are born straight, some are born gay.'

'Harry told me how Madame Pomfrey looked at him, that she looked disgusted and he thought she might tell someone. But we're not hiding it with people who aren't against it, it's who Harry is. How would the world treat their hero if they found out he was gay and always had been. Harry never actually figured it out until he was away with his friends, I think we all understand why he couldn't. But we've been doing a lot of talking over the last few months. He dated Ginny Weasley, but as he explained it to me, when she kissed him he felt wrong, he said it just didn't feel what he thought it would. Another thing was how he reacted to her, he didn't and when she mentioned sex, he panicked, but knew nothing could ever happen because he couldn't make it happen. I think everyone knows you can't control how you feel, they are part of who we are. So if I feel strong emotions towards Harry, that's just part of me, it's not a choice.'

'No, it's not, that is what Albus told me when he first explained it to me. I believe that Harry being the hero might be the solution our world needs. If he was to let it be known, that the young man that saved our world is gay, it might start to begin to be accepted. Naturally not all will accept it, we know that with anything. But I think you'd be surprised with how many there are out there. Now I know about you two, I have thought of other boys that have made me suspicious, some are married to woman with children, they hid their true selves and it's wrong.'

'I could speak with him because if we don't say anything we're hiding anyway, if we do, then it might be possible that some will accept us, but we could at least go out occasionally, without Harry having to disguise himself.'

'Then think about it and discuss it with Harry. But now I should get back to Hogwarts. Congratulations Draco, I'm sure you and Harry will be wonderful parents.'

'We're going to try professor, thanks.'

'Draco tell Harry I am sorry for the way I behaved. I was brought up to believe it is wrong. But I could see the love you have for each other, it's there, in every look, every touch. If it wasn't real it would not show as easily. So congratulations and if you ever need a healer, floo me, but I think Severus has done a very fine job.'

'He did Madame Pomfrey, he really took care of Harry all these months. I will tell Harry though, thanks.'

'Narcissa, I think we should leave the new parents to themselves, don't you?'

'Yes, I think you are right Severus. Draco, I will have his bottles ready for him, you spend time with your son,' Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek, then her grandson's forehead before leaving the room with Severus.

Draco picked up his son's little hand then saw Harry's eyes blink, 'Hey, I thought you would have slept longer.'

'I was asleep, but not deep, I think it was the potions, it sort of relaxed me. I heard what McGonagall said, but I couldn't seem to wake properly.'

'It's an idea Harry, but that has to be your decision.'

'After these last few months, I realised that I don't care what people think of me, I never have really. I've had to put up with talk for years. But you Dra, it's what they will say about you is what I'm concerned about.'

'Harry, like you, I've also had a lot of snide comments remember, I am a son of a death eater and I have the mark, faded but I still have it and people know I have it,' Draco could see Harry was going to argue so he put his finger over Harry's lips, 'I know, I didn't want it, I was forced to take it. People don't see it that way especially with who my father was. I can live with whatever they say about me Harry, but I want us to be together in every way, to have a normal life with our son, for him to have a normal life. He'll just have two father's and no mother, that's the only different Evan will have compared to other children.'

'I want our life Dra, you, me and Evan, to be a real family. So I think I will let it be known, not yet though. Let's just enjoy our solitude with Evan.'

'I like the sound of that, and even though they took the blood away, you are still a mess. So I'll get mother and Severus to look after Evan while I take care of you.'

'In a few minutes,' Harry stared down at his son, 'He's beautiful Draco, but you know what, he's going to be powerful, I can see it. You and I, then his power, oh no one will dare take him on. If they did, I think they might see a Gryffindor and Slytherin show how truly powerful and connected they are.'

Draco chuckled, kissed Harry, but this time it wasn't a small kiss, but a very loving and passionate kiss. Draco and Harry were saying they loved each other, but they were also saying they want it all, they want what everyone else has, they deserve it as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Draco had his mother take care of Evan, then he slowly and carefully helped Harry into the shower, but Draco washed Harry, he would not let his love lift a finger. Then he used a drying charm before Harry slowly pulled on some loose fitting pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. Draco put his arm around Harry and they walked slowly downstairs. When they looked into the living room they both grinned because Severus was holding their son and he was making silly baby noises at Evan.

'I think I'm in shock,' Draco smirked as Severus' jerked his head up at the sound of his godson's voice, 'Making those noises Severus is something I never thought I would hear from you.'

'Draco,' Severus said in his usual deep and menacing voice.

Draco chuckled again then turned to Harry and nodded, 'Draco and I would like to tell you something Severus, apart from thanking you for everything you did to make sure Evan was safe.'

'You're welcome, but I had to protect my godson's child.'

'Yeah, we know, but we also know it was more. So Draco and I would like you to be Evan's godfather.'

'Oh look Harry, I think you just shocked professor Severus Snape, imagine that, Harry Potter making professor Snape speechless,' Draco chuckled.

'Oh you're going to be in trouble Dra,' Harry grinned.

'Yes, he is, thank you, but are you sure you want me Harry. We haven't actually been on the best of terms.'

'True, but you did love my mother and were willing to protect me even against Voldemort. That is one of the bravest things anyone could have ever done. But you also looked after me these last eight months, not to mention delivered Evan and as Madame Pomfrey said, you did a good job, a great job. But you also proved how much you cared and we know you will continue to care for Evan.'

'Yes, I do care, for Draco, for you and for Evan. So yes, I would be honoured to be Evan's godfather.'

'Now even though mother is Evan's grandmother we wish you to be godmother as well. That way when you and Severus marry, Evan's godparents will always be together,' Draco grinned hugely then laughed with Harry at the surprised looks on Narcissa and Severus' faces, 'I think we shocked them in silence again love.'

'I think you're right babe,' Harry chuckled.

'How did you know about us?' Narcissa shook her head in amusement.

'You and Severus sometimes would forget we were here, we would see things and hear things, things we both wish we never heard. But let's sit down, we want to talk to both of you about something.'

Severus who was still holding Evan and Narcissa sat down on one large sofa, Draco sat on another with Harry lying down with his head in Draco's lap.

'So you don't mind about Severus and I?'

'No mother, I want you happy and I want Severus happy, so be happy together if that's what you both want.'

'Thank you,' Narcissa smiled, 'So what did you want to talk to us about?'

'Well, us, all of us. We thought you and Severus will want some privacy, Harry and I would like some as well. But if it's alright with both of you we do wish to stay, we thought that we could have another house built on the property, that way you can still be close for Evan.'

'I have been concerned that you might want to move away. I suppose that's every mother's fear, losing her child. But I would love it if you, Harry and Evan stayed close,' Narcissa looked at Severus.

'Yes, I think that is a perfect solution for all of us. Cissy and I can have some privacy, but be close to you Harry and Evan, we could even watch Evan occasionally if you two want some time to yourselves.'

'Oh great, built in baby sitters,' Harry said making Draco burst out laughing.

'I suppose that's true love, I never thought of that. Okay, that's one thing out of the way, the next is what Harry and I spoke about not long ago.'

'Before you do, I think you're son needs a feed, the way he's sucking my finger is very strong.'

'Okay, well Dra, you'll need to do it first,' Harry moved his head and slowly stood up while Draco took their son into his arm, then Narcissa handed him a bottle, then Draco sat down again, 'Oh look, he took it.'

'Yes, it seems he knew what it was. Why don't you explain love?'

'Okay,' Harry grinned as he watched Draco feeding their son.

'Um, Harry, you were going to say something,' Narcissa said in amusement.

'Oh right, sorry,' Harry chuckled, 'When I was asleep, I wasn't really deep, so I could hear what was being said. I overheard McGonagall and I think her idea might work. I'm sure you know that I've had stuff written about me for years, a lot of lies and lot that was hurtful, I got used to it. Draco said the same thing, he's had snide comments aimed at him a lot, so he's used to it as well. We both don't want to hide this anymore, but we do know that a lot of people won't accept us. Now even though I hate attention, I always have, I did get used to it even if I don't like it. But maybe the people that are thinking of me as their hero, their saviour might make them think twice about gay relationships if I let them know about me. I never met anyone that was gay, I never even heard of anyone, but what McGonagall said makes sense. There are probably lots out there that are hiding who they truly are and it's wrong. Didn't we all fight for a life we wanted to live, not how he wanted us to live. This is the same, we should all have the same rights. We all fought, we should be treated the same regardless of someone's sexuality.'

'That is very true Harry, I knew it was wrong, but I didn't want Draco persecuted if anyone found out. But I think it's time that everyone realised that it is not a choice, it is how you are born.' Narcissa said.

'Think of this as well Harry, you defeated Voldemort who is going down in history as the worst dark wizard that ever lived. Now I've heard you say that you only accomplished that due to all the help you had. That is true, but it was you that ended it and it was always going to come down to you, Albus told me that. Then look at Albus, he defeated Gellert Grindlewald, another dark wizard that wished to take over our world. Two gay men ended two dark wizards, wizards that could have easily taken over the whole world, not just the magical one. I think it's what's inside you that makes someone who they are, not their sexuality. It should not matter who you wish to shag, as long as you do the right thing,' Severus said.

Harry chuckled and heard Draco laugh as well, 'You have a very wise godfather Draco. It's true, it shouldn't matter who we have sex with, as long as we do the right thing, what is right for everyone, not any individual. We know we can never please everyone, that's impossible. Yeah I killed him, but I'm still hated by some, they think I didn't do enough to stop all the deaths. So no matter what we do some will always criticize us for one thing or another.'

'Yep, we can't please everyone. So it looks like we're going to be letting the wizarding world know that Harry Potter, the saviour is gay and prefers to shag blokes, well me, only me.'

Harry laughed then bent down and kissed Draco, 'Only your arse my love, only you. So I need to write a couple of letters, first to McGonagall then to the minister. If we're going to do this, then let's do it right.'

'Yep, doing the right thing is what you're known for Harry. But first,' Draco took the bottle out of his son's mouth, stood up and handed Evan to Harry, 'Let him spit up on you, I've got an expensive shirt on. You're used to being dirty and grimy Potter.'

Harry tried to scowl but ended up grinning hugely as he held his son for the first time. Then Draco and Harry just stood together staring at their son, Narcissa and Severus stared at the three of them. They knew what they were going to do would be difficult and caused problems, but it was the right thing to do, for all concerned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry sent his letters to Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He explained in both that he wished to hold a press conference and would need a large area to hold it in. So first they needed an idea about that and Harry asked if Kingsley would be able to set it up for two weeks from Saturday. After Harry and Draco fed Evan again, they had dinner with Narcissa and Severus before the little Malfoy-Potter family headed up to their room. But neither Harry nor Draco wanted Evan away from them just yet, so the moved the cot into their bedroom so they could keep an eye on him through the night.

The moment Harry, holding Evan and Draco went down for breakfast, Narcissa handed Harry two letters. So Evan was handed to Draco while Harry read his letters.

'McGonagall offered to use the grounds of Hogwarts and she's called us brave, noble and gallant,' Harry chuckled, 'She loves old fashioned words.'

'The grounds will be big enough for this. What's the other letter, the minister?' Draco asked.

Harry started reading, 'Dear Harry, I'm please to finally hear from you. Yes I can set up a press conference for you and Minerva contacted me about using Hogwarts. I have no idea why you left, why you're back and why you want to do this. I did ask Minerva but she refused to say, all she did say was that you were going to shock the magical world, but it was something that needs to be done. I will have to put a notice in the Daily Prophet to announcing this press conference, so being Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world, expect there to be thousands of people, hope you're ready for that my young friend. Every day I get letters asking where you are, they send them to me as they do know we are friends. So at least now that might ease once I let it be known you are ready to tell your story. If anything changes please let me know otherwise I will see you there on the day. Your friend Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister for magic,' Harry smiled, 'I knew he'd be wondering what was going on.'

'Once it's know about you, then us, do you think he will Harry?'

'Normally yeah, I think he would, but he is minister and he's doing a good job. If people don't like this, then Kingsley might find himself being removed from his job. So I'm hoping he doesn't say anything, not yet. Let him prove to the people that he deserves this job because he can do it, he shouldn't get kicked out for his beliefs.'

'You know all your friends are going to be there and some are not going to be happy.'

'I know, but as I told you, they didn't really know me, no one did. So hopefully once I explain everything it might go easier. But you know it doesn't concern me Dra, you're my life, you, Evan, Narcissa and Severus are my family, that's what I want. If they can't accept me as I am or the truth, that's their problem. Dumbledore did say if I ever decided to tell them they might be upset, but it's not like I forced them to be my friend or support me, that was their decision.'

'We know and we are family, they will see it and either accept it or they don't. We know what might happen, but we have each other, we have Evan, we have mother and Severus, we also have McGonagall and I'm sure there will be others. So let's try to relax over the next two weeks while we can.'

'We could organise to have our house built while we're waiting, as long as they don't see me, it should be fine for the builders to start work, especially since you already had plans Drawn up,' Harry gave Draco a cheeky smile.

'Lucky you like my plans. I could contact them, but you will need to keep your hair blond while their here and do what Severus said, put a glamour over your scar. That scar is like a beacon flashing this is Harry Potter.'

Harry slapped Draco's arm, 'I know, you've told me a dozen times. Do you think I haven't heard you?'

'Just saying Harry, but if you think about it, you never did pay attention in class.'

'Thanks a lot, I had Voldemort trying to kill me all the time, what else was I going to be concentrating on, a potion to get rid of boils.'

'Okay stop now before you two end up in a real fight. It's fine to have fun and wind each other up, but you go too far sometimes,' Severus said.

'We're still getting to know each other, but it's fun,' Draco smirked, 'Harry's too easy to wind up, he's too sensitive.'

Harry shrugged, 'Maybe, but you are to about certain things, do you want me to say what they are, right now in front of your mother and godfather.'

'No,' Draco scowled making Narcissa and Severus laugh, 'You do Potter and you will find yourself cuddling up by yourself of a night.'

Harry chuckled then put his arms around Draco, 'Don't pout, it turns me on and I can't do anything yet.'

Draco couldn't help smiling, 'Fine, but behave will you.'

'I always do, I'm the good Gryffindor remember.'

'Oh now you're being a smart arse and don't say it,' Draco shook his head in amusement.

'I don't need to, you know it already.'

'Let's just eat breakfast, mother would you like your grandson since you've obviously finished eating.'

'Naturally I would,' Narcissa took Evan into her arms and left the room with Severus, 'Those two, I'm not sure how they are going to go Sev.'

'I don't either Cissy, but they do usually end up talking about sex. Maybe that's how they will make it, have their fights, arguments, then make up sex. They might have gone through a war, but they are still young, sometimes they act like little boys.'

'Yes, but you have to admit it's amusing to watch.'

'It is, but after teaching for years, the last thing I want to do is listen to is young boys bickering all the time, even in fun.'

'Let's forget them for a while Sev, we're alone with Evan, let's enjoy our time together.'

'You're right Cissy,' Severus sat down beside Narcissa and they both watched Evan sleep, but they heard the footsteps of Draco and Harry heading upstairs. They knew Harry could not do anything right now, but that didn't mean they wouldn't get inventive.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

On the day of the press conference, Minerva had opened her floo for Harry, Evan, Draco, Narcissa and Severus to floo straight into her office. Then they were going into a marquee that had been set up close to the steps off Hogwarts, with a stage in front. That way Harry could have some privacy until it was time. So they sat in the magically sealed marquee having a cup of tea while they heard the crowd building up. When it was time, Minerva stepped out onto the stage to join Kingsley Shacklebolt who still had no idea what was going on. Kingsley held up his hand to wait for quiet which fell quickly considering there were thousands of people there.

'Thank you for coming, Harry will be making a statement before answering questions, so please don't disrupt him until he finishes,' Kingsley tapped the marquee then stepped aside.

Harry kissed Draco, then took Evan into his arms before stepping out on stage and within seconds people were yelling out. But Harry noticed his friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, all the others and the Weasley's gazing at him while he held Evan. Harry shrugged then just stood there staring down at Evan until it fell silent.

'Thank you, first I wish to say that even though a lot of you have known me for years, no one knew me, not the real me. Albus Dumbledore spoke to me at the end of my first year, he told me a lot of things that I had to keep to myself, to not even share this information with my closest friends. At the time some of the things he said confused me, I had no idea what he was talking about, but he also told me a lot of things over the years. Most of my friends knew me as someone that was quiet, I didn't like confrontations, I was a calm person, but that wasn't me, quite the opposite, but Dumbledore said I needed to be that way. Let everyone think that the boy who lived was a very unassuming boy who didn't say much, that way they would get used to me keeping things to myself. I can't tell you why he asked me to do that, I promised him that I wouldn't and he promised my parents that he would do everything necessary to keep me safe, to keep me alive so I could fulfil the prophecy. The prophecy was another thing he told me, it was Albus Dumbledore that heard the prophecy about Voldemort and I, it was Albus Dumbledore that told me exactly what it said after my godfather died. He told me it would always come down to me in the end, but I would suffer along the way, that I could not show my emotions, to make everyone believe I was a little cold in a way, uncaring and in a way I was. Albus said that if I was successful then I would find myself, find my true self. I have been told I'm brave, that I'm courageous, that I will always do what is right for the people. That statement is true, I will always do what is right. But sometimes doing what is right for everyone isn't right for others. I tried to hide my true self, I tried to deny it, I tried to be like everyone else, almost everyone else. But I realise that I want to be true to myself, I want to live my life as I want, just like all of you do. The people that fought, whether it was the night of the battle of Hogwarts or twenty years ago, they fought for our freedom, I fought for the same thing, but also to live the life I felt entitled to. I was told that what I'm here to tell you is a very brave thing to do, it is, but it is something that I really shouldn't have to do, it should be something that is just accepted. Every one of you are magical, witch or wizard, you were born that way whether you were born to pure blood parents or to muggle parents, you are magical, it is born in you. Some like my mother was born a witch but her sister was born a muggle. That is the same with lots of things in our world. Some believe that what I am about to tell you is a choice, it's not, I was born this way. I know most of you are wondering where this is going, so I'll start with explaining why I am holding a baby,' Harry moved Evan until he was up a little in his arms, 'This is my son, Evan, the main thing about all this is I gave birth to Evan myself.' Harry had to hold Evan close as everyone started shouting, so he moved back and handed Evan to Draco who was still hidden behind the marquee, 'I heard a few people say how was that possible when I am a man and maybe I'm really hiding the fact I'm a woman, that's actually funny. No, I am a man, certain wizards can fall pregnant. For this to happen the two parents involved need to be powerful, or one very powerful and the other okay. The main thing for this to happen is sex, naturally, but for me to fall pregnant I had sex with a man, my partner, my bonded and married partner, which tells everyone I'm gay. I'm not ashamed of it, even though when I first worked it out I did try to hide it, mainly for everyone else, not for myself, I did not want to put my friends in that position of choosing whether they could accept my sexuality or chose to walk away. Since my partner and I have been together, we have found a few people that support us, people that think there is nothing wrong with being gay, that we are like everyone else. I found out recently that Albus Dumbledore was gay, one of the greatest wizards to ever live and he was gay and proud of it. He was with his partner for forty seven years until Arnold died, never to love again, which is a shame, everyone should have someone to love. It's love that let me defeat Voldemort, again something Albus Dumbledore explained to me. The love I had for everyone against a man that had not one ounce of love inside him, that is what won this war and let us live, let us have a free life, something that is our right, something we all deserve.'

'Who is your partner?' a voice shouted loudly.

Harry turned and Draco stepped out onto the stage holding their son, Harry put his arm around him, kissed him before facing the crowd, but Narcissa and Severus stood behind them, Minerva moved to stand on Harry's other side and she put her arm around Harry, Kingsley moved closer and stood with the group.

'My family, so if anyone can't accept the fact that I'm gay and love Draco, that's their problem. The people that turned up to fight that night, some did for me, some did to finish it, some just couldn't go on the way they were. But to the ones that turned up for me, hoping I could finally do what the prophecy said, for him to die by my hand, I do appreciate it. Some that have known me for years turned up to support me, but as you can see right now, no one really knows me. I am Harry James Potter, but really who is that, a boy who lost his parents, like so many others, I'm only different to them because I happen to survive that fateful night eighteen years ago. So many that are here today lost someone, a mother, a father, a brother, a sister, a daughter, a son, a husband or a wife. We are the same, we want to live in a free world, we want to love and be loved, we want to find the person we will grow old with. We eat, we sleep, we have sex, we laugh, we cry, we love, we grow, we get older, all of us are the same. So don't you think we should be treated the same, we all fought for the same thing, so we should have the life we want and not be dictated to by anyone. Another thing that the people that thought they knew about me was not me, but something I had to pretend to be. I am not a quiet person, I'm the type of man that will say what he thinks. So I say this now, I am gay, if you can't accept it, then it's you that has the problem, it's you that is wrong. Sure everyone can have their own beliefs, it's their choice, but to understand gay people you have to understand that this is not a choice, we are born this way and sooner or later we discover the fact that we prefer the same sex than the opposite sex. Albus Dumbledore knew I was gay at the age of eleven, he never told me, like always with him, he liked to keep things to himself until the right time. Draco realised when he was twelve years old, Albus said he was nine years old when he realised and he didn't even know what sex was at that age, he didn't even know the difference between boys bodies and girls bodies. It is part of us like our magic is part of us. But I think I've said enough, the most I've said in years actually. So now it's up to all of you whether our world can finally come out of the dark ages and into the light.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'Harry was courageous today just like he has been his whole life, something he has over me even though I was an auror. So saying that I should say that I'm gay, I have lived with my partner for seven years. Harry is right, we all fought for our freedom and not be dictated to on how we should live. That is what Voldemort wanted, he wanted to tell us how to live, that's wrong and that's what most of us fought against.' Kingsley said giving Harry a smile.

'About bloody time someone had the courage to bring this up,' Charlie Weasley grinned and jumped up on the stage and gave Harry a hug, 'Too bad I found out about you after you found blondie here, you're cute Harry, just my type. I like dark haired men.'

Harry laughed, but tightened his arm around Draco because he felt Draco move closer. 'You sure hid it well Charlie, I knew Kingsley was gay, but not you.'

'Yeah, I'm a good actor.'

'You said there was a lot that we don't really know about, is there anything else?' a woman shouted, 'Because being gay is who you are, not that shocking really.'

'Thank you, there's not much else, but I'll tell you this. When I realised that if I kept my true self hidden it would mean having sex with a woman, I panicked thinking how, first only Draco turns me on, so how could sex be involved if a woman couldn't do that. That's when I started to realise I either let it be known or stay alone. I did think seriously of being alone, of leaving, not just because I was hiding the fact I was gay, it was just my life, a shit life that's taken me a while to cope with. So I did a lot of thinking, but what I wanted was what everyone wanted, it was something we all deserve, a normal life with someone we love. I will say this as well, I wasn't sure if the minister would admit the truth, one way I did want him to but it had to be his choice, but in another way I was hoping he wouldn't.'

'Why did you hope he wouldn't?' a man yelled, but Harry heard Kinsley laugh.

'That's my partner,' Kingsley grinned down at the man in the crowd.

'Well Kingsley is the minister for magic, a great minister if you want my opinion. Kingsley is the type of man that will do what is right for the people, not himself, not how he is looked at, how he is perceived. His job of running our world should be based how good he does that job, not who he happens to be shagging,' Harry grinned up at Kingsley who laughed, 'So I was concerned that people would want him gone just because he admitted he is gay and not how he handles his job, that's wrong.'

'Tell me why you snogged me then?' Ginny yelled out but Harry noticed she was smiling and holding hands with Seamus.

'When we dated, I never knew, all I thought about was when is Voldemort going to try and kill me again. If you think of something like that, your sexuality isn't at the forefront of your thoughts, sorry Ginny, but I had enough to think about.'

'Well, like you said Harry, we all want to find the one we will grow old with. So when you left me, I finally found him,' Ginny turned to Seamus.

'Thanks Harry, I'd been after Ginny for years, but how do you compete with the chosen one. I had to wait until you left and started shagging Malfoy there before I had my chance.'

'Mr. Weasley gave me some advice about dating Ginny, she has her mother's temper who happened to take care of Bellatrix Lestrange. He said get a hobby like his shed so you can escape when the yelling starts,' Harry smirked down at Ginny but noticed Arthur and Molly Weasley laughing. 'So even though it seems some are okay with the fact I'm gay and others have admitted they are, we know not all of you will accept this, we understand that it is your decision, we don't hold anything against you. All we ask is that you treat us how you want to be treated. If you want to call us names, then expect the same, I'm a bit childish in that way, ask Draco,' Harry bumped Draco slightly making him laugh.

'Childish, I think Harry is living his second childhood, he even pouts if he doesn't get his own way.'

'True, but I have ways of making sure I always get my way.'

'No details love, our son is here.'

'No details.'

'I want to know why Snape is up on stage with you Harry, we all thought you two hated each other,' a man yelled.

Harry turned to Snape so he could answer, 'We never did, but Harry just happens to look like his father. I was in love with Lily Evans, so I kept seeing the man that stole the woman I loved, I couldn't see past James Potter and see him, Harry Potter. But the reason I am here is that I am Draco's godfather, I am about to marry Narcissa and I delivered young Evan here.'

'How did Harry give birth when he's a man?' Parvati yelled out.

'Painfully,' Harry grimaced making everyone laugh.

'Now you know what us women go through Harry,' Molly called out.

'Harry's was a little different Molly. First as he is a man, he had no passage for the baby to pass through. I had to cut Harry's stomach to get Evan out, but also I could not use any type of numbing spell or potion because it would have been dangerous to the child. Both Harry and Draco said nothing will harm their child, so Harry was willing to go through the pain until after Evan was born, then I was able to give Harry some pain relief.'

'I think I like the way woman give birth to men,' Padma yelled.

'I wish I could have done that Padma, no such luck.'

'Why is it that it's not known about male pregnancy's?' a man yelled.

'It is known, but not very well and not enough information about it. So Severus documented every aspect of my pregnancy, he examined me constantly making sure he wrote down everything including how I felt and what I was feeling, whether physically or emotionally. He thought if being gay was eventually accepted and more men wanted to have their own child then the information on me would be available.'

'I have been working on potions to help, one I am hoping to develop is a way any gay man can fall whether they are powerful or not. Another is so the man can form a passage and not have to be cut, unless I can work a potion or cream that will not harm the child but give the father some pain relief. I have been working alongside Poppy Pomfrey as she was helping me during Evan's birth. Even for a healer she had no experience or knowledge of male pregnancy's, so we decided to work together in the hope we can make it better for the men who decide to carry their own child.'

'Does this mean that Draco might have your next one?' a woman called.

Harry looked at Draco, 'Harry and I discussed it, even though I do not want to go through the pain Harry did, yes, I will be having our next child, not for a couple of years though. Severus has actually come up with a potion to stop us falling pregnant until we're ready.'

Harry couldn't stop smiling, it seemed almost everyone was fine with the fact his gay, now they just want to know about him, his son, his pregnancy and his relationship with Draco. It has gone better than he thought it would.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'Does that mean you never meant to fall pregnant with Evan?' a man yelled.

'I didn't even know it could happen, but no, I didn't. The moment I found out I was happy about it, I was just concerned about everyone finding out, if they would accept it or not. Naturally I had to tell Draco, I was worried about that, but he was like me, happy about being a parent.'

'So Charlie, do you think you'll see about getting pregnant if you have to be cut open to give birth?' Bill yelled making all the Weasley's laugh and shake their heads.

'Right now I don't have anyone, but if I found someone I wanted to settle down with, then…maybe. Harry, how much did it hurt?'

The crowd broke into hysterics, 'Worse than the cruciatus curse, worse than the killing curse. Well, you can't understand that as I am the only person to live with that, but let me say when I woke up after that curse, blimey I was in pain. So to answer your question, yes, it's the worse pain you will feel.'

'Don't scare him Harry, he'll never give me a grandchild,' Molly yelled.

'Harry screamed so loud I thought I would end up deaf. I had to hold him down so he wouldn't move, so he yelled right in my ear,' Draco smirked.

'It's your turn next time babe, remember that. Oh but I think our son needs feeding, so I have to call it a day, it was great to see all of you and thank you for turning up. Remember what I said, if you don't like this and you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all. Treat us how you want to be treated, respect us as we will respect you,' Harry gave everyone a wave, then stepped back into the marquee with Draco, Narcissa, Severus, Minerva, Kingsley and Charlie, Draco placing Evan back in Harry's arms. But within a few minutes the rest of the Weasley's entered, along with all Harry's friends and a man that put his arm around Kingsley.

'You are wonderful Harry, I can't believe how well that went. When you first said you were gay I thought a riot was going to start, but everyone listened to what you had to say and they heard you,' Kingsley gave Harry a small hug as he was holding his son.

'I was surprised how well it went Kingsley, but I was worried about you.'

'How did you know about me anyway?'

'Just instinct I think, I saw things, the way you move, talk, everything and those robes, they scream gay,' Harry chuckled.

'Hey, there is nothing wrong with my robes.'

'Sorry Kingsley only a gay bloke would wear them, but then again, I'm gay and I wouldn't wear them,' Charlie said.

'Alright, let's forget about my robes.'

'I heard a few comments, they didn't like it but out of respect for what you did Mr. Potter they will not say anything against gay men. I'm Ashton by the way,' the man with his arm around Kingsley held out his hand and Harry shook it.

'It's Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel ancient.'

'I heard similar Harry, some saying it was still against nature but you did save our world so they won't say anything.' Molly said.

'I think that's why it has gone so well. If it was Charlie that came out, I don't think it would have been as accepted as it is. Charlie might have fought that night, brought all those extra people that turned the fighting in our favour, but it was Harry that had faced Voldemort time and again just to finish him in the end. When you said we all fought to live in a world where we don't have to be dictated to, I saw a lot of nodding heads. We did all fight so we could choose how we live, not how Voldemort wanted us to live. So even though a lot will still see us as wrong, having Harry Potter admit his gay will make people think twice about saying something,' Kingsley said.

'It was Minerva's suggestion and when I thought about it, she made sense. I am different to how everyone thought I was, but I still don't like the fact that I'm considered the hero when all of you and a lot of other people helped win our war. But I thought okay, if they see me as a hero, then I'm going to use that to get my point across, to let everyone know that we did not chose this. Who in their right mind would chose to be in the minority, it makes life harder.'

'So that letter you wrote was a lie?' Hermione asked.

'Not all of it Hermione, only the part of leaving to go overseas, I was with Draco when I wrote that. Before I found out I was pregnant I was having a hard time, I did consider leaving and I did consider ending it. I was in love with Draco and thought I could never be with him, so everything was getting to me. I wasn't sleeping well, I was having nightmares again, I kept thinking was it worth it. I know it was, it gave everyone a chance at a good life for a while, but I just wasn't coping with it all. Then I started to feel worse, tired all the time, I was sick, couldn't keep anything down. That's when I went to see Madame Pomfrey, oh blimey was I in shock when she told me. I saw the look on her face and knew she didn't like the fact that I was gay, so I panicked wondering what I was going to do.'

'That's when Harry spoke to me. I open the door and before I can say anything he shouts that he needs help. So the first thing we did was go tell Draco. Once they realise they were going to be parents, they decided to be together and just stay hidden. Harry went out with blond hair once, he uses a glamour to hide his scar, got contact lenses. Those three things kept him from being recognised and that's how they were going to live their life, hidden away from the rest of the world, forever.'

'So that day I heard you say Harry, you were really talking about Harry Potter, not some friend.'

'Yes, sorry Hermione, but you surprised us. Harry had been using the name John while we were out. But that day mother drags me out because I was feeling useless. Harry was going through some bad mood swings and I couldn't help him. So I was trying to figure out something to buy him that would cheer him up.'

'I remember Molly's mood swings, the shed came in handy,' Arthur smirked.

'Yeah, Harry would be laughing one minute, crying the next, yelling at all of us for no reason, then trying to race me off the next. We all had to be careful what we said to him. Severus was the one examining him all the time, one to make sure Harry and the baby was fine and the other to document everything, so he used to cop more than me or mother. Severus would calmly ask Harry how he was feeling and I have never heard anyone swear like Harry.'

'Yes, not something I'm used to hearing but I also had to ignored the fact he would call me a something greasy haired bastard, I didn't want to say the other word.'

'Harry, you didn't say that to professor Snape, did you?' Neville asked.

'That and worse Neville. Ask Mrs. Weasley, you can't help what you say and you don't even realise you're doing it until later, then I would just keep apologising to Severus, Narcissa and Dra. But Charlie boy, are you going to do it, give your mother a grandchild, go through agonising pain, mood swings and think you're as big as a hippogriff, that no one loves you and your ugly, sometimes you wet yourself when you laugh, oh the fun of pregnancy,' Harry said making everyone break up laughing as Charlie went white. Molly who knew exactly how it feels, everything that Harry said was true, but she realises that if Severus and Poppy work together, then maybe all her children will give her grandchildren someday. If Charlie did, that came down to Harry doing what he has always done, brought out his bravery to do what was right. She hoped just like a lot of people standing around, that today might be a very important day in the wizarding world, a day that the people finally accepted gay relationships.

The end:


End file.
